Ingredientes para un helado
by Natsuki-Minami
Summary: Yaoi. La hermanita de Rukawa llega al shohoku y tras ser interrogada por las miembros de la secta 'rukawa love' consigue hacerse amiga de cierta gente... Tenemos a un Michi celoso, un king kong perdido y a un papa noel esperando cartas...RuxMit
1. Chapter 1

Yeah! Mi primer fan fic de slam dunk... Yaoi... dios yo no sirvo para esto! XDDDD Bueno leerlo y me diréis U

Ingredientes para un helado 

(NO preguntar por el título, ¿ok? XDD)

Capítulo 1: El hielo 

Todo empezó un día tranquilo... Bueno eso de tranquilo podría cuestionarse, como siempre en los entrenamientos podemos encontrar a diversos tipos de gente... Un fantasma, creído como el solo con apariencia de mono pelirrojo (no hace falta poner nombres, nu?). Después tenemos a la 'mujer de hielo' versión masculina y medio zorro o.O . Siguiendo el ranking de animales encontramos al descendiente de king kong que el pobre que reciba uno de sus golpes puede asegurarse una plaza para el quirófano... Después siguiendo lo más variados de los eslabones perdidos tenemos a Papa Noel en directo, sino has dado tu carta al viejo puedes hacerlo yendo al Shohoku... Bueno y para no nombrar a otras maravillas del mundo sigo con mi fic que ese era mi propósito...

.-¡Que me pases la pelota Ryota! –empezó a gritar Sakuragi (nota mental: ¿Por qué siempre dice lo mismo? Nunca se la van a pasar)- ¡No a Rukawa no! ¡NO! –(nota mental2: ¿Cómo se puede ser tan bocazas el tío?)- ¡Baka Kitsune! –(Nota mental3: dejar ya lo de las notas mentales...)-

Y aunque las maldiciones, los rezos, los ruegos, los insultos, y todo lo demás... Rukawa logró hacer un mate. Acto seguido podemos escuchar a otro tipo de gente que se podría denominar como 'no tenemos suficiente cerebro como para poder hacer algo más' gritar 'Rukawa, ¡kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!' y moviendo los pompones (instrumento indispensable para formar parte de la secta 'Rukawa love')

.-¿¡Habéis visto eso? –pregunta emocionada Haruko, aún sabiendo que sus amigas lo han visto a no ser que en cuestión de segundos hayan perdido la vista... Pero como no es el caso ellas se callan e intentan calmar a la hermana del capitán (aunque claro yo supongo que Akagi debe de haberse criado como king kong y que fue arrastrado hasta Japón donde milagrosamente se convirtió en un superdotado... Bueno dejo mis películas y sigo con la historia...)- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaa Rukawa! –esta es otra fase de la secta antes mencionada, no tener el uniforme no quiere decir que no seas miembro...-

.-¡Zorro eso a sido a potra! ¡Pura suerte kitsune! ¡No igualarás nunca a este super genio! –por una vez que le pasan la pelota... en fin... Sakuragi recibió un pelotazo de Yasuda el cual fue arrinconado por el jugador número 10- ¿Quieres recibir?

PLOF, sonido que se escucha cuando un abanico es estampado en la cabeza rapada de cierto mono pelirrojo.

.-¡Auch Ayako!

.-¡Al partido Idiota!

Sakuragi obedece y entra en la pista dispuesto a dar lo mejor de si mismo para poder derrotar a su 'mayor' enemigo, cosa que no logrará a no ser que reciba bendición divina y en mi fic esto no va a pasar...

.-Disculpa... –una pequeñita vocecita que se dirige a la hermana de Akagi, pero como esta sigue en sus fases de histérica no la escucha- Disculpa...

.-¿Querías algo? –pregunta amablemente una de las amigas de Haruko, no tengo ni idea de cómo se llaman así que cualquiera de las dos lo pregunta...-

.-¿Está K-chan?

La dueña de esa vocecita es una niña de unos 9 años, pelo cortito negro, ojos azules y con un parecido asombroso a Rukawa (¿Casualidades de la vida verdad?)

.-¿A quién?

.-A K-chan... –da unos pasitos hacia delante para ver el interior del gimnasio- ¿K-chan? –pregunta débilmente la niña, pero claro con la risa del mono no se pudo escuchar-

.-Jajajajaja. ¡Si es que soy un verdadero GENIO! ¡JAJAJAJA! –no hace falta poner nombres- ¡He metido tres puntos! ¡Te voy superando Rukawa! –dijo con tono superior-

Recapitulación de las jugadas, como siempre Sakuragi espera que la pelota llegue a sus manos, cosa que ocurre por casualidad estando él en la línea de triples, al lanzar la pelota con tanta fuerza impacta en el aro, con tanta casualidad que la pelota es impactada de nuevo en la cabeza de Hanamichi, esta sale disparada hacia el aro y entra. En conclusión, el tío debe de tener ayuda divina para poder lanzar un triple con su cabeza...

.-¡K-chan! –grita la niña, la voz sería equivalente a cuando Hanamichi habla flojito...-

Pero como las casualidades existen (aunque yo no creo en ellas) el receptor lo escucha, observa unos instantes a la niña que le está saludando y él tan normal le mueve la cabeza en señal de que la ha visto y sigue jugando.

Nos situamos en la parte del gimnasio, justamente en la parte de los miembros de la secta 'Rukawa love'

.-¿Habéis visto a esa niña? –pregunta una de ellas-

.-¡Agh! ¡Nos a salido una rival! –no tienen mucha imaginación estas-

.-Un momento... Se parece a nuestro 'dios'. ¿Creéis que es pariente suyo?

Finalmente las psicópatas de los pompones se acercan a la niña, la acorralan y le empiezan a preguntar... ¿preguntas verdad? XDD

.-¿De que conoces a Rukawa? ¿Edad y Nombre completo? ¿Cómo te atreves a nombrarle 'K-chan'? ¿Y de donde viene K-chan? –como ya dije estas son bastante cortas-

.-Es mi hermana, Mayura Rukawa, es mi hermana puede nombrarme lo que quiera, como tenéis tan poco cerebro no os habéis dado cuenta de que K-chan viene de mi nombre Kaede. –esto es lo que yo les hubiera dicho si yo fuera Rukawa, pero como por suerte o desgracia no lo soy pues esto no pasó...-

.-K-chan es mi hermano. –logró pronunciar Mayura después de las más preguntas que las histéricas le preguntaron- Mi nombre es Mayura Rukawa.

Después podéis ver a la masacre versión teletubbies, las animadoras abrazaron a la pobre e inocente niña mientras le soltaban 'Pero que mona eeeeeeeeeees' seguido de 'kyaaaaaaaaaaa' y no se cuantos 'Se parece a Kaedeeee', después de Plof 'no digas el nombre de Kaede, aaaaaaaaaaiiiiisssssssssss lo he dicho' y cualquier tontería más, vamos lo que yo decía, la masacre versión teletubbies...

.-Ma-chan, vete fuera. –él siempre tan cariñoso-

.-Sí, K-chan.

Y como pudo, se liberó de las pavas sin cerebro, digo de las animadoras más Haruko y conseguía salir del Shohoku. Donde minutos después salió Rukawa, Mitsui, Ryota y alguien más sin importancia.

.-¿Es tu hermana Rukawa? –preguntó el más bajito de los tres mientras removía los cabellos de la niña- Se parece a ti.

.-K-chan. –se abrazó a su querido hermano, ay... como me gustaría ser esa niña...-

.-"Maldita cría hermana de Kaede, ya se podía separar de él. Si es que no deja compartirlo con nadie, aunque claro si yo lo abrazara quedaría un poco raro... Que va, quizás unas palmaditas en la espalda y 'hombre Kaede ¿es tu hermana?' con eso me conformaría..." Hombre Kaede... ¿Es tu arpía...? Digo... ¿Es tu hermana? –preguntó animadamente Mitsui que no había podido evitar intercambiar palabras-

.-¿K-chan son tus amigos? –se separó y lo cogió de la manga-

.-"¿Cómo puede tomarse tantas confianzas? Bueno es su hermana pero..."

.-No. Son conocidos.

.-"¿Conocidossssssssssss? Eso duele"

.-Nos vamos.

.-"¿Pero porqueeeeeeeeee?"

.-¡Hasta otra conocidos de K-chan! –se despidió Mayura mientras no paraba de correr para poder alcanzar a su hermano-

.-Mitsui. –Ryota le puso la mano en el hombro al número 14- Estar celoso de una niña no es bueno, solo son hermanos...

.-¡YO NO ESTOY CELOSO DE ESA CRÍA!

Silencio...

.-¡Vale ya! –silencio roto por Mitsui desesperado- ¿Pero tu has visto que confianzas se ha tomado? ¿Pero tu has visto como le llama? ¿Pero tu has visto...?

.-Si llevarás minifalda, camiseta de tirantes y unos pompones serías idéntico a las animadoras de 'k-chan' –mirada fulminante de Mitsui- ¡Pero si solo son hermanos por favor! –suspiro... alrededor de Ryota van apareciendo miles de corazoncitos- Ayako. –pululando alrededor de Ayako- Te acompaño a casa. ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta la fin del mundo?

La parejita se alejó, poco después Mitsui empezó a caminar rumbo hacia su casa, claro que mentalmente seguía insultando a la pobre hermanita de k-chan xDD

.-¡Espera Mitsui! –gritó el 'perfecto' chico de gafas mientras se situaba al lado de Mitsui, a ver digo perfecto porque no le encuentro parecido con ningún eslabón perdido o a una de las siete maravillas misteriosas del mundo o cosas de ese estilo... Bueno que de nuevo me voy de la historia...- ¿Vas para tu casa? -¿Cómo puede ser que este saque sobresalientes? No es lógico que se dirija a su casa... ¿Qué cree que va a ir al zoo? Pero si ya va cada día... (nota mental: Shohoku igual a zoo)-

.-Claro. ¿Tu también?

.-Sí.

Silencio incómodo.

.-"Ayyyy... ¿Y ahora que le digo? Ayyy... Es que tener tan cerca de Hisashi es tan bonito... Si pudiera acercarme un poquito más..."

.-"Como mañana me vuelva a encontrar con esa mocosa la secuestro, quizás podría sacar una cita con Rukawa... Humm... No estaría mal." –este aún con sus delirios-

.-Oye, Mañana... "Adelante Kimi tu puedes" ¿te gustaría venir a mi casa a estudiar?

.-"¿Mañana? No. Mañana es mi día para salir a ver a Kaede jugando en la cancha y unirme a él y así poder ver su cuerpo sudado y..." Lo siento no puedo. "y claro siempre hay el contacto cuerpo a cuerpo y..." Es que he quedado con Kae... Rukawa para jugar a basket. "Aaaaaaaaaaaa, pero que bien queda eso de 'quedar'"

.-¿Con Rukawa?

.-Exacto.

.-¿Para jugar a basket?

.-Exacto.

.-¿Quedar?

.-Exacto.

.-¿Te gusta Rukawa?

.-Exacto.

Silencio...

.-Esto...

.-No importa.

.-Guarda el secreto.

.-Vale.

.-Lo has prometido.

.-Sí.

Silencio...

.-Te comprendo.

.-¿De verdad?

.-Sí.

.-¿Te gusta también Rukawa? "Nooooooo, un rivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal"

.-No.

.-Vale.

Silencio...

.-Me gusta otro.

.-Vale.

Silencio...

.-¿Quién es?

Silencio...

.-Tu.

Risa nerviosa.

.-¡Que bromista!

Silencio.

.-Ya he llegado.

.-Vale.

Mitsui entra dejando a Kogure fuera.

El día siguiente podemos ver a Rukawa entrenando en la cancha, siendo observado por Mayura la cual contaba el dinero para invitar a k-chan y a su conocido a unos refrescos y por último a Mitsui que si los celos se pudiesen convertir en calor los océanos no existirían.

.-¡K-chan voy a por unas bebidas!

.-Vale.

Mayura se aleja caminando al estilo heidi mientras tatareaba la canción de heidi xDD

.-"Bien ya se ha largado, jujujuju. Ya estamos tu y yo solitos, Kaede"

Pasaron cinco minutos y Mayura no volvía.

.-¿No tarda mucho? –preguntó preocupado Rukawa. ¿Él preocupado?-

.-"No" Sí... ¿Quieres que la vayamos a buscar?

.-Sí.

Y así salieron los dos chicos a buscar a la hermana perdida, la cual no encontraron en la máquina de refrescos.

.-Mira. –Rukawa recogió un pequeño monedero- ¿Crees que la habrán secuestrado?

.-"Ojalá" No lo sé. ¿Te ayudo a buscarla?

.-Sí. –silencio... Sonrisa de Rukawa que dura medio segundo- Gracias.

.-"Mayura es una niña adorable, encantadora... aaa... Me cae fantásticamente. Aunque también a quién la haya secuestrado. ¡Yuju! ¡Puedo pasar un rato con Kaede!"

Continuará 

Veamos como dije al principio no sirvo para esto. Razón por la que escribo este fic... Porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

A ver, este capítulo se lo voy a dedicar a mis friends Laia y Funistein (las cuales supongo que me apoyaran en el fic...), laura (bueno en realidad no le gusta el yaoi y dudo que se lea el fic, pero bueno...), Yunie, Jadie, Kagomechan, Higuka y Noe-chan (por ser mis mejores ciber-amigas, aunque no creo que se lean el fic) y por último a Luciko/Nina (la cual me a amenazado para que la ponga, es broma, le prometí que la pondría porque ella me puso en su fic de 'buscando' o me pondrá...). Y como que no conozco mucha gente en fan fiction pues mis dedicaciones acaban aquí... Aún así se lo dedico a todos lo que lo leen...

Me despido... Esto queda un poco triste, en fin...


	2. Los helados Para el verano!

¡Yeah! El segundo capítulo, gracias por los reviews me han ayudado a continuar U Como ya dije este fic es Yaoi. MitxRu

Ingredientes para un helado Capítulo 2: Los helados... ¡Para el verano! (Como se nota que no se que título poner U) 

La búsqueda iba bien... Para que mentiros, iba mal, muy mal según el parecer de Rukawa, según Mitsui la búsqueda iba de fábula. Minutos con su querido Rukawa sin la arpía, digo hermanita, de Kaede incordiando...

.-Por favor... ¿Ha visto a esta niña? –preguntó Kaede mostrando una fotografía de la niña-

Os explicaré la escena lo mejor que pueda... Tenemos a un preocupado (¿en serio? O.o) Rukawa, sosteniendo la fotografía de su querida hermanita y preguntándole al vendedor si la había visto. Pasemos a la víctima directa de la búsqueda, el pobre e inocente vendedor, frente suyo un joven muy atractivo, de ojos azules, cabello negro (me estoy yendo de la historia) preguntando por su hermana, en segundo plano estaba Mitsui que negaba con la cabeza y le hacia gesto amenazantes, ante esto el vendedor sudaba a mares... Rukawa se giraba y entonces Mitsui hacia que intentaba matar a un mosca y vuelta a empezar.

.-Lo siento... No la he visto. –confesó finalmente el vendedor-

.-Gracias. –dijeron Kaede y Mitsui a la vez, con la diferencia que el primero lo dijo en tono triste y el segundo más feliz que nadie-

Finalmente cansados de la búsqueda se sentaron en un parque, Mitsui se acercó lo más a Rukawa con la excusa de 'hay un insecto extraño en esa parte del banco', era verdad, había un insecto en el banco, pero si llamarle extraño a una araña entonces si, la frase de Michi era verdad xDD

.-¿Crees de verdad que la habrán secuestrado? –preguntó Kaede tristemente-

.-Ojalá que "sí" no... Eso espero... "que la hayan secuestrado, así podré pasar el rato con Kaede, venga hoy me declaro, de hoy no pasa"

.-Gracias por ayudarme. –momento flash, Rukawa sonriendo y batiendo su récord de aguantarla durante cinco segundos- Seguro que tenías planes para hoy y...

.-No, tranquilo. Tu si que debes tener planes, con el montón de chicas "pavas y repulsivas" que te van detrás...

.-No me interesan. Estoy enamorado de otro.

.-¿¡De verdad? ¿De quién?

.-De...

.-¡K-chan! –Mayura se quedó congelada cuando Hisashi le tiró una mirada que hubiese matado a cualquier profesor de esos que no se ponen enfermos a la de tres y que tienes que rezar para que se tengan que ir al hospital, que de una vez le den la jubilación y... (nota mental: Me voy de la olla con frecuencia...)-

.-¡Mayura! –Kaede se levantó y abrazó a su hermana-

.-¡Arpía has regresado! –los dos le miraron- Digo... ¡Mayura has regresado! –y se tiró a abrazar a Mayura y ya que estaba a Rukawa, pero no contó con que en el último segundo Mayura se separase de su hermano y Mitsui solo abrazase a Rukawa-

.-K-chan estaba comprando las bebidas cuando me entraron ganas de ir al lavabo y... –unas lágrimas empezaron a asomar por su rostro- Lo siento.

.-No importa. –Mayura sonrió- Ejem... –Mitsui se dio por aludido y se separó de él para esta vez abrazar a Mayura-

.-Oye Kaede... Digo, Rukawa... ¿No necesitarás una canguro para tu hermanita?

.-No se... ¿M-chan tu que piensas?

.-Yo no... –sintió que Mitsui le miraba asesinamente- Creo que si...

.-Entonces te buscaré una de confianza.

.-¡Yo me ofrezco! "Si me acerco a la arpía me acercaré al zorro, jajajaja, soy un verdadero genio"

.-He dicho de confianza, idiota. –Silencio... ¿Os lo habéis creído? Neh, en realidad no pasó eso, jeje... Mentira, en realidad si que pasó aunque sin el 'idiota' del final-

.-¿No soy de tu confianza? "Diosssss, como duele eso U"

.-No es eso, es que así podremos jugar más juntos. –momento flash 2, Kaede con su sonrisa mantenida durante seis segundos- ¿Quieres?

.-¡Pues claro! "KAEDE KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" –este va directo a la secta 'Rukawa love'-

Mayura sonrió y cogió de la mano a su hermano y de la otra a Mitsui. Mitsui automáticamente le lanzo una mirada que se describe como 'niña-sobras-en-esta-escena'. Pero antes de que pudiesen salir del parque con tranquilidad fueron atacados por la masacre al estilo teletubbies 2. Si buscaseis en el google 'trabajo más duro y sin pagar del mundo', ¿qué os saldría? Si decís esclavo acertaríais, pero después seguiría el de 'pava-histérica-de-la-secta-Rukawa-love'.

.-¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡Kaede! ¿Tu también sales a correr?

.-¿Y tu siempre sales a fastidiar mis fan fics? –me hacía ilusión poner esa frase... Volviendo al fan fic, eso no pasó por supuesto-

.-¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¡Es tu hermanita Mayura! ¡Kyaaaaaaaaa! ¡Se parece a ti!

.-Si tienes razón. ¡Kyaaaaaa! ¿Y este es tu hermano? –dijo refiriéndose a Mitsui que estaba haciendo la inscripción para entrar a la secta de animadoras repulsivas, si os lo habéis creído... Mitsui estaba apartando al ejército de teletubbies con pompones, también llamadas animadoras-

.-No, es un amigo.

.-"Kaedeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, paso de conocido a amigo, kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Y finalmente lograron salir de esa masacre y poder llegar hasta la casa de los Rukawa. Allí Mitsui se despidió con tristeza, pero K-chan le invitó a pasar, cosa que Mitsui no aceptó ya que tenía una cita con un libro llamado 'refuerza tus asignaturas'.

.-Hasta otra.

.-Hasta... ¡Oye! "Ánimo Kaede, solo unas palabritas..." ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo...? "No puedo seguir... Que vergüenza... Ánimo Kaede, hazlo por Hisashi" ¿Al cine a ver una película?

.-Claro. "Uwaaaaaaaaa, eso podría llamarse cita. ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Kaede me ha propuesto una cita con él...!

.-Y con Mayura, claro.

.-"Y con la arpía... ToT"

.-¡K-chan yo quiero ver Akagi! –También podría escribirse así la frase 'K-chan yo quiero ver King Kong'- ¿Iremos?

.-Claro. –sonrisa de Rukawa mantenida durante 1 segundo, va empeorando ToT-Entonces mañana a las diez en la puerta del cine. ¿Vale?

.-¡Sí! –contestaron Mayura y Mitsui a la vez, cosa que molesto a Mitsui-

CONTINUARÁ 

Este capítulo es el doble de corto que el primero, en fin... Ya dije que para esto no valgo, pero para loreal si, porque yo lo valgo, jojojo, dios que mal estoy xDDD

Khira-chan: Gracias por el review Y por los ánimos xDD De MitxRu me he leído todos de la Morgana of avallon, pero si te sabes más me los pasas D Sakuragi no es que le odie, bueno quizás un poquito si xDD

Luciko: Puesyotecontestoigualparaqueseamásdificildeleer xDDD Tranquila eres la única muerte viviente que conozco o Eso no es verdad, Mayura es más mona que tu, buaaaa. Ya tengo las inscripciones hechas para el mani cuando quieras nos vamos juntas y tatareamos la canción de marco, en un pueblo italianoooooo...

AyakoSendoh: Ya he puesto la idea que me diste D Y mis fan fics están mejor que los tuyos, ¬3¬

Pues este capítulo se lo dedico a (suenan tambores) a mi, ya que un poco de egoísmo no viene mal... Después a Khira-chan, a funistein (o Ayako), a Laia y a Luciko (bueno a esta última quizás no... es broma Luci xDDD Y para que lo sepas yo soy más mona que tu y la hermana de Rukawa, jujujujuju)

Atte. Natsuki-Minami


	3. Helados, heladitos

¡Yeah! El tercer capítulo, nunca pensé llegar tan lejos con esta historia xDD Gracias por los reviews me han ayudado a continuar U Como ya dije este fic es Yaoi. MitxRu

Ingredientes para un helado Capítulo 3: Helados, solo helados 

Y llegó el día de la gran cita para Michi, sin tener en cuenta claro la arpía, esa molestosa niña que siempre iba detrás de su Kaede. Ya sabía que era su hermana... Pero esas confianzas...

.-¡Mira K-chan por ahí llega tu amigo! –advirtió Mayura al ver a Mitsui llegar-

.-Ah, es verdad. –el típico tono de '¿Y a mi que me cuentas?' y cara de '¿No estoy ciego, sabes?'-

Escena visión repelente y cursi... Podemos ver a Mitsui ver la mirada de Kaede, instintivamente empezó a correr al estilo Heidi, en medio de los dos apareció un campo lleno de flores (rosas y ese tipo de flores cursis), con mariposas pululando por ahí y miles de corazones alrededor del chico mayor.

Luego estaba Kaede con cara de '¿Es demasiado tarde para huir?' y Mayura 'Me debo de haber confundido de persona'. Pero como este fan fic no es cursi o algo el intento de que no lo sea, Mitsui antes de alcanzar a Kaede se dio de pleno con la cara en una señal de Stop (Nota: Duele, duele mucho xDD Porque a mi me pasó, pero yo no iba haciendo de Heidi por la calle xDD)

.-¿Te has hecho daño? –preguntó preocupada Mayura-

.-¿¡Tu que crees? –Mitsui ya recuperado- Bueno ya estoy aquí o.x

.-¡Hisashiii! –tono de 'oh, my love' de parte de... ¿Rukawa?-

Misma escena cursi, flores, mariposas y etc... Pero entonces. ¡Plaf! La máquina del tabaco... Ya lo dice... El tabaco mata.

.-¡K-chan! –Mayura fue hacia su hermanito y le abrazado, en ese momento se despertó Mitsui como el súper-héroe Solo-protejo-a-mi-Kaede-

Y tras ningún incidente más fuera del cine, los tres entraron (por la puerta y pagando entrada, entrada que cuesta muy cara, y que la pobre escritora un día de estos denunciará a los cines por subir cada vez más y...) (nota mental: ¿Qué les importará a ellos mis dilemas?) (Nota mental 2: Mucho... Comparto opinión) (Nota mental 3: ¿No habíamos dejado lo de las notas mentales?) (Nota mental 4: Mejor sigamos con la historia...)

.-¡K-chan! –gritó Mayura mientras entraba a la sala y se acomodaba en una de las butacas-

Poco después llegaron los dos chicos cada uno con una bebida (menos Rukawa que llevaba dos) y palomitas (mmm... Palomitas... Maíz...)

.-¡Ya empieza!

.-"Exacto... Ya empieza... Pero..." –pensó Mitsui durante algunos segundos- "¿¡PORQUE ME HA TOCADO SENTARME AL LADO DE LA ARPÍA!" –un poco más y se le escapaba la frase de sus pensamientos, inspiró aire... Expiró...- ¿¡Porqueeeeeeee! "Oh oh, creo que eso lo he dicho en voz alta..."

.-Pero si solo han subido a un barco... –susurró Mayura a su hermano- Tu amigo es muy raro K-chan...

.-Ya lo se... Ya lo sé... –dijo con resignación nuestro querido Rukawa (Bueno eso de 'nuestro querido'... Yo prefiero a Mitsui...)-

Y tras ver toda la película de 'Akagi' los tres salieron del cine, para dar una vuelta y dejar la tecnología de lado y poder observar el hermoso paisaje de la naturaleza (por ahí un excremento de perro, por ahí una bolsa de basura, por allí una lata, por allá un cigarrillo... Mejor dejarme de ironías... ¬¬U)

.-¡Quiero un helado! –Mayura había señalado una pequeña tienda abierta donde había una paradita de helados- Venga K-chan... –dijo tirando de la camiseta del chico menor-

.-Vale... ¬¬

.-"Tranquilidad, ensayemos el diálogo... 'Kaede ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo' 'Claro, cariño' (imaginación Mitsui...) '¡Me gustas!' 'A mi también, mi amor'" Kyaaaaaaaaaa, ¿de verdad?

.-Bueno sino quieres que te invite... –la voz de Rukawa lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra- ¿Qué quieres?

.-A ti. –silencio...- Digo un helado de chocolate... Ay que ver cuantas estrellas. –mirando el cielo-

.-Es de día.

.-¡A callar "arpía"!

Se sentaron en un banco, Mayura en medio de los dos cosa que molestó muchísimo al tirador de triples, la maldijo miles y miles de veces.

.-K-chan ahora vuelvo... –Mayura se levantó y se fue a una fuente cercana para lavarse la cara- "Solo solitos, están los dooos, solo soliiiitos"

Mitsui se acercó despacio a Rukawa quién, con mucho esfuerzo, intentaba que el helado no se le derritiese.

.-Esto... Kaede... –Más cerca no podía estar- "Ánimo Michi!"

.-¡Agh! –helado suicidado al suelo- Mi... Helado... –Rukawa cada vez más deprimido...- Mi helado...

.-¿Tanto te gustan los helados? –preguntó curioso Mitsui al ver como Rukawa miraba lo que quedaba de su pobre helado en el suelo-

.-mmm... Sí... Pero...

.-¿Pero...? –preguntó aún más intrigado-

.-Hay una cosa que me gusta más. –miró a los ojos a Mitsui-

.-El básquet. –sonrojado desviando la mirada-

.-No... –se acerca a sus labios-

.-¿No?

.-No.

.-¿Y...?

.-¿Qué es? –acercándose más-

.-S... Sí. –poniéndose nervioso-

.-¡Que eres tu idiota! –gritó de repente Mayura desde detrás del banco- ¿Verdad que era eso K-chan? –sonriendo-

.-Si bueno... –los dos parecidos a dos tomates andantes- Mejor nos vamos... –agarrando a su 'querida' hermanita de la mano, la cual había destruido la escena romántica...-

.-"¿¡Se me ha declarado? ¿¡KAEDE SE ME HA DECLARADO! Bueno en realidad Mayura por él... ¡PERO MI KAEDE SE ME HA DECLARADO! Yo podría..." Jijijiji. –sonrisa pervertida- ¡Será mi gran Show!

.-Buaaaaa, mamá ese señor me da miedooooo.

.-Jias, jias, jias, jias. -¿eso es una risa? XD-

Al día siguiente, Mitsui preparó las cosas para su 'misión 001', con el nombre en clave de 'declaración Kaede'. Y llegó la hora esperada para efectuarlo, durante los entrenamientos... (que peligro...)

.-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa, Rukawa rukawa! –se oía a las histéricas con pompones-

.-¿Y Michi? –preguntó Sakuragi al no ver a su amigo en la cancha, segundos después se le veía llegar- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿MICHI? –el pobre cayó al suelo de tanto reírse-

Podemos ver a Hisashi Mitsui, si el de tercero... El que tira triples en el Shohoku, ese mismo... Vestido de animadora, camiseta de tirantes blanca con letras rosas que pone 'I love Kaede', minifalda rosa a conjunto a las letras, calcetines hasta las rodillas, zapatos deportivos, con pompones y lo mejor de todo... Mitsui maquillado (xDD) con una peluca rubia (xD) que luchaba por no caerse de la cabeza del chico.

Instantáneamente todos empezaron a reírse (incluida la escritora xD) y a mirar a Kaede, Rukawa optaba por salir corriendo hacia Mitsui y fugarse con él o esperar que la tierra se le tragase... Pero lo peor estaba por llegar...

.-¡Kyaaaaa Kaede! –gritó de repente Mitsui más sonrojado que nunca- ¡Te quiero Kaede! –salto, movida de pompones, pirueta en el aire...- ¡K! ¡A! ¡E! ¡D! ¡E! ¡Kaedeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! –Fiumm, faldita y peluca caídas...- Ups...

.-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

_Los helados están fríos, son de hielo, pero el hielo puede fundirse..._

.-¿No encontrabas otra forma para declararte? –preguntó muy rojo Rukawa mientras acompañaba a 'mister travestido 2006' a su casa-

.-No...

.-Bueno me ha gustado. –dijo intentando aguantarse la risa Rukawa- Me gustas. JAJAJAJA

.-A mi no me hace gracia Ò.ó

_En cambio, el amor entre ellos nunca podrá fundirse..._

.-¡K-chaaaan! –cara asustada de Mayura- ¡Un pervertidooooooooo!

.-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh. ¡Yo no soy un pervertido arpía!

Fin de 'Ingredientes para un helado' 

¡El final! Espero que os haya gustado y sino dejadme vuestras quejas y sugerencias... ¡Un review de consolación aunque sea! xD


End file.
